Once Upon a Dream
by SisterMorphinexx
Summary: Cute one-shot. Kyoya dreams of proposing to a girl, finding she is the new student at Ouran Private Academy.


_This is a little out of character for Kyouya but he was the one I wanted to write my story about._

* * *

She wore an off-white kimono. It was wrapped around her body tightly, as if it were holding her to one place.

She sat on the throne, her legs clamped together, as were her hands clasped neatly on her lap.

She had just returned from traveling the whole of Japan. She wasn't a woman, merely a trophy for her Father to show-off…and now, marry off.

She, and every other Princess before her, had believed that their Father would allow them to marry for love. Aiko snorted, disgusted by her own naiveté. She'd had sixteen years to run away. But it was her own childish belief, and her faultless love for her Father, that led her to believe that her Father was different.

No. She had been wrong. Her Father was no different to his Father and his ancestors. Royalty ran through her blood. Hell, she was the Princess. What? She was hoping for a peaceful existent? Well, she'd been born into the wrong family.

Right now, she was sat at the end of a long dancing hall. Many of the young male heirs to their own Fathers company had come. Marrying the Princess would prove that they were in fact capable of inheriting the family business.

*

Aiko sat up straight. She heard her Father's voice off in the distance, her ears burned as he longed to hear what he had to say.

"Mother," Aiko said, turning to look at her.

Her Mother looked at her reluctantly; she felt she d betrayed her daughter by filling her head with nonsense. But, in actual fact, Aiko believed it was all her Father's fault and that he had forced her Mother to do this, which he had. So, Aiko held no ill-feelings toward her.

"Yes, love?" she asked.

"It's a little…claustrophobic in here. I wish to get some fresh air outdoors," she said.

"Make sure you take Mamoru with you," she smiled, referring to Aiko's bodyguard.

Aiko's bodyguard was another one who had felt he betrayed Aiko. He had known her whole life she would be married off. But, she had forgiven everyone, excluding her Father. It had pained him to see her looking so excited about marrying for love.

"Mamoru," Aiko said, standing.

The room fell into a hushed silence as Aiko stood. Mamoru helped her from her throne and led her away, outside.

Once there, she flopped ungracefully onto a stone bench. Sighing, she looked out over the landscape that one day, her husband would take control of.

There was a loud noise from behind her and she turned, slightly frightened.

"Mamoru," she said, in a tiny voice.

Mamoru stepped in front of her, his eyes searching the bushes.

A tall, thin boy stepped out, his eyes out of focus. Glasses fell out, next to his feet. His foot connected with them, kicking them away from him by accident. Aiko's lips parted gently as she watched the boy curiously.

She gently nudged Mamoru out of the way so she could get a better look at him. She silently motioned for him to return inside and watch from behind the glass doors. Mamoru did so reluctantly.

He fell to his knees, his hands feeling around the ground, obviously looking for his glasses. Aiko shuffled to the end of the stone bench as the boy shuffled forward some more.

His hands hit the stone bench and he felt his way up. His hand touched the side of her thigh.

"Excuse me, is someone there?" he asked.

"Uhm, yes. Aiko," she said.

A blush spread across the boys cheeks. "Princess Aiko?" he asked, shuffling backwards on his knees.

"Mmmm, yes," she said, slightly confused herself.

He was very good looking, Aiko decided. Should she be forced to marry him, she wouldn't mind.

"Pardon me, your majesty," he said, bowing low.

"Please stand up," Aiko said, picking up the boys glasses and handing them to him.

The boy gratefully accepted his glasses, putting them on before looking at her.

"Your majesty," he said again, blushing and bowing some more.

"Don't do that," Aiko said.

"I apologize," he said, still bowing his head.

"Please look at me," she requested.

The boy paused, but reluctantly raised his head.

"What is your name?" she asked.

"Ootori. Kyouya Ootori," Kyouya said.

"May I call you Kyouya?" she asked.

"As you wish," Kyouya smiled lightly.

"Would you please call me Aiko?" Aiko asked.

"As you wish," he said.

"Thank you. It would make me very happy," Aiko said, "Would you sit with me a while as well?"

"As you wish," Kyouya said a third time. He walked behind her, sitting on the bench next to her, though facing the opposite direction.

Over a period of an hour, they talked about their lives. Kyouya mostly asking her questions. He learnt of her impending engagement and marriage to whoever asked first, of her desire to instead marry for love and escape her Father.

Aiko felt content in Kyouya's presence.

Her heart jolted when Kyouya said, "Your Father is coming. A young man is with him."

Mamoru walked out onto the balcony. "Princess Aiko," he said in his deep voice, "Please rise for the King."

Her Father, Mother, an elderly couple and a young man, presumably their son stepped outside.

"Aiko," her Father said, an annoying gleam in his eye, "I wish you too meet Prince-"

"Princess Aiko, _my love_," Kyouya said suddenly.

"Kyou-" Aiko began, staring at him as if he'd just grown an extra head.

He knelt down on one knee, taking her hand in his. "Would you do me the honour of becoming my bride, and my wife? Will you make me the happiest man in the world, and marry me?" he asked.

An awkward silence fell onto the group outside.

"As you wish," Aiko whispered quietly, smiling down at him, her eyes shining.

Kyouya stood up before grabbing her waist and pulling her hips flush with his and kissing her passionately.

*

Kyouya woke with a start. "Just a dream," he muttered.

He glared around the room before he dressed and got ready for school, grabbing his briefcase and walking to the dining hall. He quickly ate a bagel and sipped some tea before jumping into his limo and was driven to school.

He slumped down at his desk as he listened to Tamaki waffle on about something both uninteresting and unimportant. That is, boring.

"Class, are you ready for the day?" their teacher asked, walking in.

The students sat down at their desks and fell into silence

"Before we begin, I'd like to introduce a new student to you. Her name is Aiko-" the Teacher said.

Kyouya didn't hear the rest as he raised his head to look at the new student. _Aiko_.

"Princess" Aiko stood, staring at him. Her smile as bright as it had been in his dream.

She drifted down the aisle towards him, a few of the boys staring after her.

"Hello Kyouya," she said, kissing his cheek before sliding into the desk next to him.

"Do you two know each other?" Tamaki asked.

"Tamaki, this is my fiancee," Kyouya said boldly.


End file.
